frizerismoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Chase Leads To Multiple Crashes
Epic Chase Leads To Multiple Crashes is the eighth episode of the first season and continues where the previous episode left off. In this episode, Hellhound and Sweeper have realized that Nomad has betrayed the Hellgang before noticing that Andy is alive up to this point; the two ends up chasing them down with help from Rebel, Savage, and Inertia. Plot Summary After the massive pileup that occurred on the Roane County freeway, HellCop arrives at the crash scene and meets up with Officer Nate and Detective Ivanore. It is revealed that 15 people have died in the accident, with another 32 injured. The three officers discuss how their suspects were involved hours ago, and then, like the attack on the Lost Heaven countryside, deduce that the attack was also attempted murder. Afterwards, HellCop investigates further into this matter. The next day, at Trynelgren, Hellhound meets Inertia to discuss why Nomad is likely betraying the Hellgang. Sweeper then arrives in the rusty Oldsmobile Regency used back at the Lost Heaven countryside as a joke, now considered as his project car. When Hellhound asks for a spare vehicle, Inertia reveals that a tracker has been placed onto Nomad's van while making repairs to it hours ago. Both Hellhound and Sweeper then drive back to Roane County to follow the possible traitor. Around the same time in Altitude, HellCop interviews John Simons to obtain some more information; the latter owns a red Ibishu Covet that was involved in a crash back in November 2016 (it has since been repaired). After John confirms that the black Oldsmobile Delta 88 he sees in the photos provided (now wrecked) was also the same one he saw in 2016, HellCop thanks the witness for cooperating before he leaves the area. Later, in Roane County, Tennessee, Hellhound and Sweeper follow Nomad at a dock and sees what is going on. Hellhound also spots the red tow truck that was also seen in the Lost Heaven countryside. Once a truck moves out of the way, Andy is seen alive, talking to Nomad about how to take care of Hellhound. It is revealed that both Andy and Nomad are responsible for the attacks on Black Widow and Sweeper. HellCop informs Nate their main suspect is also Andy; he also reveals that Andy was found in the trailer in the aftermath of the November 2016 police chase and escaped from a hospital while being treated for his injuries; while his Mustang tumbled down and caused an accident, Andy managed to remain on the trailer moments beforehand. Andy finally spots the Charger and told Nomad that he was followed, and so the two traitors escape. Hellhound and Sweeper then chase after Andy and Nomad, respectively. During the pursuit, they all cause several accidents throughout Roane County. The Police have become involved after reports of accidents are made. At one point when Sweeper attempts to make a jump off a ramp after Nomad did the same, his rusty Oldsmobile is struck by a train, effectively disabling the vehicle. Sweeper then steals a red Scania R-Series dump truck. Inertia then leads Rebel and Savage towards Nomad; both Rebel and Savage indirectly take down Nomad and left his vehicle burning while they flee the scene. Eventually, Andy meets his fate when his K-Series crashes into a semi at an intersection as well as a few more parked vehicles nearby before it rests on a railroad crossing. As Andy mutters his last few words at Hellhound, the latter warns of an oncoming train, which then drags the wrecked coupe along with a fiery explosion. As Hellhound leaves the scene, the Police have caught up to the black Charger and block off all possible routes, trapping the suspect. The episode concludes with Hellhound saying that "things are about to get interesting..." Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - black Dodge Charger SRT-8 Sweeper - rusty Oldsmobile Regency (wrecked towards the end of the episode), red Scania R-Series Dump Truck Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8, blue ETK 6000 Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Extended Cab Off-Road Savage - yellow Gavril Roamer Off-Road Nomad - green Kessler Stowaway Derby Van (destroyed by two semis after being chased by Rebel and Savage) Andy - red ETK Kc6t (destroyed by a train after being chased by Hellhound) HellCop - blue Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Nate - ETK 856tPolice Interceptor Detective Ivanore - blue unmarked ETK 856 Wagon Falcon - blue Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 (character was not mentioned by name until the Season Finale) Hunter - teal Dodge Ram SRT-10 (character was not mentioned by name until the Season Finale) Trivia * This episode is the second most viewed video in FrIzErIs' YouTube channel, right after the Season 1 Finale. Until the latter was released, this was the most viewed episode upon release, surpassing Episode 4 in a few months. * According to FrIzErIs, 2 weeks were spent recording; the amount of time recording varied by day. Two additional weeks were spent to add sound effects, music, and credits. 499 GB of footage consisting of 1157 clips were made during the production of this episode, excluding deleted clips. 57 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. * 34 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. * This episode is also the basis for the "My Poor Suspension" meme; while Hellhound makes a left turn at a high speed, his Charger performs a side wheelie. Hellhound then said "My poor suspension!" in response. FrIzErIs has revealed that this was unintentional and was caused by the mod. Video Category:Videos